Day Seventeen: An Interlude
by Fate Believer
Summary: Interlude. Takes place after 14 Days. Meredith has to live up to the deal she made previously. AU MD


Author: Fate Believer

Title: Day 17: An Interlude

Summary: Just a short fic in which Meredith has to live up to the deal she made previously.

Rating: T

Pairing: M/D

Disclaimer: Again, so not mine. They belong to Shonda Rhimes and the brilliant people over at ABC.

" Meredith, we made a deal! "

" So we did. Part of that deal included the words ' not in this hospital' "

Meredith was walking down the hallways of Seattle Grace, with Cristina hot on her heels. She'd been bothering her since early this morning to tell her just what exactly was up with her and Dr. Shepherd, but Meredith wouldn't budge. She knew all too well about hospital gossip and how quickly it could spread. She and Derek were having enough trouble keeping their relationship under wraps without the wrong person hearing about it.

" But we're always in this hospital, " Cristina countered.

" You realize that you're whining like a two year old, right?"

" I do not whine. C'mon Meredith, just tell me! "

" I will! Just not here, Cristina." Meredith promised her friend as she escaped into the elevator.

Escape however was not possible. Meredith groaned as the doors slid shut and she realized she the only other occupant was Derek. He made a move towards her, a cheshire cat grin sliding over his handsome features and she held up a hand to stop him.

" Don't even think about it, Dr. Shepherd " She clutched the files in her arms tighter across her chest. As if they could save her. Yeah right.

" Meredith, I highly doubt there are cameras in here , " Derek told her in a low voice as he stalked towards her, effectively pinning her against the wall.

" I don't care, " She replied stubbornly, refusing to look at him.

He laughed softly and lowered his mouth to her ear, whispering things into it that made even her blush. Meredith Grey did not blush easily.

" Derek! "

" What?" He looked down at her, the picture of perfect innocence and she took the opportunity to push him away.

" Not in this hospital. Remember? We made rules about this! "

" That was before I had to sleep by myself. I got lonely , " His voice dropped and she felt her heart speed up.

" Then maybe we should get a dog. The dog can sleep with you when I can't ."

" You're a much better kisser. Dogs tend to slobber."

Meredith let out a noise of pure frustration and shot him a glare. He simply shot her a puppy dog look and she almost caved. Almost. Then she remembered he had agreed to those two simple rules and he'd already broken them. Not to mention the fact she owed him for breaking the rule before they ever even started work. Changing tactics, she smiled serenely at him, already having figured out how to kill two birds with one stone.

" What time are you off tonight?"

"Hopefully in a few hours. Any particular reason you're asking, " Derek asked hopefully.

" Nope. I'll see you at home, " Her eyes ticked over to the top of the elevator and told her they still had a good minute before the doors opened. She pulled his head down to hers and kissed him deeply. When the elevator dinged, she pulled away and scurried off away from him, leaving him standing there dazed and breathless.

" You're having dinner at my house tonight, " Meredith informed Cristina, who was standing at the nurses station, obviously looking for a chart to steal.

" What? "

" Dinner. At my house. Tonight. I don't think I can break it down any simpler, Cristina, " Meredith repeated.

" Are you going to tell me? "

" Just be there, okay? You'll get your answers, I promise, " Meredith smiled sweetly.

" You are so weird, Meredith. Seriously, " Cristina yelled after her friend, who was disappearing into the locker room. '

After dropping off directions with Cristina, Meredith wearily climbed into her car and started the drive home. Lucky for her, Derek had been keeping the house in order, so there wouldn't be any cleaning to do. No, all she had to do was cook. She wasn't a good cook by nature. If it didn't go in the microwave, she wasn't all too sure of what to do with it. She decided to stick with what she knew. Delivery.

It didn't take her anytime at all to shower and make herself presentable. Afterwards, she called the Italian place she and Derek had ordered from a few nights ago, ordering enough food to feed five people. By that time Cristina had called to alert her that she was on her way and to ask if she should bring anything. Meredith assured her the food was covered, but to pick up a bottle of wine.

Deep down, she knew she should feel guilty for setting Derek up the way she was, but she wanted no _needed _him to see that he had to learn to be more discreet. Part of it was her fault, but she had adjusted to seeing him in the hallways. This way Cristina would get off her back and Derek would learn his lesson. Still, she felt guilty. She hated feeling guilty.

Cristina arrived first and Meredith took her coat from her. Of course Cristina's questions started as soon as she walked in the door. Lucky for her, Cristina was easily deterred when Meredith sat her down in the living room and let her watch the tapes of her mother in surgery. Cristina really was a surgery junkie. The delivery man arrived next and Meredith was paying him as Derek came up the walkway. He gave her a mock glare when they got inside, before grabbing her around the waist and kissing her soundly. She allowed it for longer than she should have before pulling away and leading him by the hand to the living room. His eyes got wide when he saw Cristina sitting on the couch, engrossed in the television. He looked at Meredith questioningly who looked at Cristina. Her friend for the most part looked totally dumbfounded. Speaking loud enough to heard over the TV, Meredith addressed her.

" Cristina Yang , meet my boyfriend, Derek. Well, you might know him as Dr. Shepherd ."


End file.
